Falling For You
by ann moreau
Summary: James Potter tidak pernah sekalipun masuk dalam daftar masa depan cerah versi Lily. tapi satu kejadian merubah segalanya, dan membuat gadis itu menemukan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengira kemana cinta akan membawamu...


"_Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"_ – Albert Einstein

_Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini. dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memiliki perasaan ini terhadapmu. _

_Diantara semua laki-laki yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin orang terakhir yang yang ada dalam daftar cowok-yang-akan-kukencani, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Alasannya tentu saja karena tipe sepertimu ini adalah tipe cowok yang paling bisa membuatku sebal. Kalian kelewat santai, suka sekali membuat lelucon tentang hal-hal yang tidak lucu, dan kalian merasa diri kalian populer. Iya, kalian senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan orang-orang saat kalian melakukan satu kejahilan yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut sadis daripada lucu._

_Ah, pokoknya aku tidak pernah mengira kalau ternyata aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. _

Lily menatap buku dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengantuk, pena yang tersangkut di tangannya perlahan-lahan jatuh ke meja. Gadis itu menguap, Lily ngantuk luar biasa padahal masih ada 2 soal lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Ia menatap sekeliling kelas dan tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan James. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alis lalu memberikan senyum miringnya. Membuat Lily buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak keruan.

Gadis itu berusaha kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke tugas yang tadi dikerjakannya, tapi senyum James masih melekat diotaknya, membuat pipinya terasa panas dan tangannya berkeringat. Lily menghela nafas berat, ia tidak habis pikir. setelah sekian lama menghadapi James dan segala ketertarikan pemuda itu terhadap dirinya, Lily tidak lagi bisa menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk mengacuhkan James.

Efek keberadaan pemuda itu sudah menjadi teramat kuat dan setiap kata-kata dan godaan yang diberikan James tidak bisa lagi diabaikan oleh Lily.

Tidak setelah kejadian itu.

Kejadian yang mengakibatkan Lily tidak bisa menatap James dengan tampang mengejek ataupun tak acuh. Kejadian yang mengakibat tidur Lily menjadi tidak tenang karena seringkali pemuda itu mengganggunya lewat mimpi. Tidak hanya dengan segala godaan dan rayuan murahannya itu, tapi juga dengan senyum menawan dan ciumannya yang manis.

Ya, ciumannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dikepala Lily bahwa ia akan _berciuman _dengan James. Demi Tuhan, berdekatan dengan pemuda itu saja sudah membuat darah Lily hampir mendidih. Tapi mereka sudah berciuman, dan walaupun itu bisa saja disebut kecelakaan, pikiran dan alam bawah sadar Lily tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Saat itu mereka bertabrakan. James yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari Lily secara logika tidak mungkin bisa langsung berciuman dengannya. Tapi sayangnya saat itu James sedang menundukkan tubuhnya. Hingga saat ia menegakkan wajahnya, bibir pemuda itu tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Lily.

Lily menggigit ujung penanya, ia harus cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri. Ia tidak ingin kelewat sering memikirkan James dan malah jatuh dalam perangkap asmaranya yang luar biasa norak itu.

James Potter. Bintang Quidditch, Ketua Murid, dan banyak lagi-lagi embel-embel yang menyerainya. Seperti halnya embel-embel yang banyak itu, James Potter juga memiliki banyak kroni yang setia menemaninya kemanapun, tidak hanya geng konyol yang dengan bangga mereka sebut 'The Marauders' atau 'Para Perampok'.

Hah, Perampok dari Hongkong!

Tapi sekali lagi, tidak peduli seberapa sering Lily memikirkan keburukan demi keburukan yang dimiliki James, jantung gadis itu tidak pernah setuju dan terus saja meneruskan aksi 'berdebar tidak keruan'nya.

20 menit kemudian kelas Sejarah Sihir akhirnya berakhir. Setelah memberikan perkamen yang sudah penuh dengan dengan tulisan tangannya yang kelewat kecil seperti kata Emma, sahabat baik Lily, ke atas meja Profesor Bins, Lily Evans berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari pemuda menyebalkan yang tanpa permisi masuk dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya itu.

"Hey Evans, kenapa buru-buru?" sebuah tangan terasa hangat menyentuh pundak Lily. Jantung Lily melompat. Merlin, tolong jangan bilang kalau itu suara James, pinta Lily dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja itu James Potter, karena segera setelah Lily menolehkan wajahnya, senyum sombong-tapi-mempesona James sudah menyambutnya, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

Hari ini aka menjadi hari yang panjang, Lily yakin itu...

_ To Be Continued..._


End file.
